The invention relates to apparatus for mounting portable ventilation fans to access ports in the walls of enclosures.
Portable ventilation fans are utilized in critical areas to protect against hazardous fumes and gases by removing same from, or providing fresh air to confined spaces. For example, enclosures such as crack towers used in petroleum refineries often require interior access by personnel in order to carry out sandblasting, welding, painting or other maintenance operations. The use of the ventilation fans create a safer and more comfortable working environment for the personnel by both removing noxious fumes and cooling the air within the tower.
The large enclosures in the form of tanks or vessels, typically include a plurality of man-ways which allow access into the confined areas. Conventional ventilation systems are configured to adapt a ventilation fan to one or more of the man-ways in a secured and stably mounted position, typically by bolting the fan directly to the exterior of the man-way. The fans are aligned with the opening of the port to provide the appropriate air flow therethrough. Unfortunately, due to the conventional adaptation of the fans to the man-ways, the number of ports which will serve as access ports or exits from the inside the enclosure are reduced, thus creating a potential hazard.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for mounting a ventilation fan to an access port of an enclosure while maintaining the port's capability as an access or escape route for personnel.